Draco & Ginniet: A romantic tragedy
by Mae-Lynn Moodle
Summary: Ginny is used to all sorts of odd things happening at Hogwarts, but she never suspects that anything would have to do with her. In her 6th year at Hogwarts, however, her life changes. She and Draco Malfoy, to everybody's surprise, fall deeply in love. The


****

Story Title: Draco & Ginniet**:** _A Romantic Tragedy_

****

Author name: Bubblegum

****

Author E-mail: CristyenElaine@hotmail.com, Blonde_Lightening@yahoo.com, Bblegum_Star@aol.com (choose your pick)

****

Category: General/ romance novel-length

****

Keywords: Ginny Weasley Draco Malfoy Death Eaters Harry Potter Voldemort

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Spoilers: All

****

Summary: Ginny is used to all sorts of odd things happening at Hogwarts, but she never suspects that anything would have to do with her. In her 6th year at Hogwarts, however, her life changes. She and Draco Malfoy, to everybody's surprise, fall deeply in love. Her older brothers try to prevent the relationship just as Malfoy's father does also. The rivaling families fight and hate each other and many steps are taken to stop the violence. But it is the tragedy of the star-crossed lovers that not only changed things for the two families, but for the whole entire wizarding world.

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

****

Author's note: Sounds like it's linked with something else, huh? Well if you are familiar with Shakespeare, you would know this is kind of a twisted Harry Potter version of Romeo & Juliet. Okay well please review. Also, I really need an awesome and experienced beta reader, as you can obviously tell. If anybody wants to help me, e-mail me or IM me. I have AOL and MSN. Pick your choice!

__ ****

Draco & Ginniet 

A Romantic Tragedy

Chapter One

__

The Break-Up

__

Ginny Weasley's sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That was the year that changed her life. What happened, she did not expect, nor did anybody else. A tragic story, yet so wonderful and inspiring the same. Two families, two enemies. Fights, pain, even death, broke out between the two rivaling families. And it took two star-crossed lovers and a tearful tragedy to change it all. And even though the rivalry between the two families has stopped, there is still pain amongst them and it won't take away everything that has happened. And all this and more has happened in Ginny Weasley's sixth year. You won't see it coming...but nor did she. This is the story of Draco and Ginniet. Listen. Laugh. Love. Learn. Cry. The pain will never end……

Far out into England, near Ottery St. Catchpole, is located a small house called the Burrow. The Burrow is home to the Weasley family: seven children and two parents. On the second floor of the magically held-up home, there is a little glass window in the smallest room on the floor. Through that window you can see a small girl about the age of fifteen with flaming red hair and a sprinkle of freckles over her nose, lying on a small feathered mattress, slumbering peacefully. The sunlight glitters magically as it shines and blends with her hair, red and gold like a halo, giving her an angelic appearance. The birds chirp cheerfully as Ginny Weasley dreams sweet fantasies. A lovely smile dances on her lips. All is peaceful in the Burrow.

That is, until Ronald Weasley, Ginny's older brother throws a lavender pillow at the sleeping Ginny, therefore ending her dreams and she regaining conscience again. Her eyelids flittered open as she searched the brightly-lit room for the convict who dared to disturb her slumber.

"Oh, it's you," she muttered hazily, before attempting to doze off once again.

"Gin-eee! Oh Ginny! Time to get upppp!" Ron chirped in an unusually high-pitched sing-song voice.

"No….." she moaned from under the pillow. "Not yet. Give me another…few minutes…or hours.." Her voice trailed off as she closed her eyes again.

"Oh come off it, Ginny, "Ron said impatiently, "Mum sent me up here to wake you and if we're not up there for breakfast soon, she's gonna have to come up here herself and perform a levitating charm to make you get off of your lazy bum. You _don't_ want that, I promise you, Ginny. She lead me to the bathtub last time she did it to _me_…full of cold water.." Ron shuddered involuntarily. 

Ginny groaned. "Can't I…just for a few more minutes?…."

"No," Ron said firmly, "We're already running late, as it is, and knowing you women, it'll take you forever to make yourself beautiful."

Ginny's head finally peeped out from under her thick lavender quilt. "Late for what?" She asked. "Where are we going?"

"Don't you remember?" Ron asked impatiently. "We're going to Diagon Alley today to fetch your things for school that kind of starts tomorrow. Don't you remember?"

A look of comprehension dawned on Ginny's face as she said, "Ohhhh."

"Yeah, " Ron said. "_Now_ it's coming all back to you."

"Hey!" A pillow was thrown at Ron and Ginny said, "I just woke up! You have to give me some time." Then she added with a mischievous smirk, "At least I'm not that dim _all_ of the time."

This time, the pillow sailed threw the air aiming back at Ginny. Soon it was a pillow fight. It was quite a site as the two siblings raced throughout the small and cluttered room whomping each other on their heads, arms, legs, basically whichever body part was in the way of the pillow's blow. Ginny was standing on the bed, pillow raised above her head, aiming at Ron while Ron was on the floor near her bed, pillow hitting Ginny's stomach whenever Molly Weasley, a stern middle-aged witch, appeared at the entrance of Ginny's room, standing there with her arms crossed and her lips formed into a thin stern line.

"Gee, _Ronald James Weasley_," Mrs. Weasley began, sarcastically. Ron already knew that he was in trouble because his mother never calls out his whole name unless she was upset with him. "Let me tell you, I'm just so _thrilled_, _ecstatic_, that you followed my directions. You did _exactly_ as I asked of you. You woke your little sister--" Ginny cried out in protest at this description"--brought her downstairs for breakfast and was very considerate of your poor mother, knowing that she was majorly stressed out and that we were running late as it already was. I thank you."

Ginny felt a surge of guilt and realized if she would have gotten up whenever her brother first told her to, Ron wouldn't be getting fussed at right now. Even though it actually was Ginny's fault, her mother pressed all of the blame on Ron because he was older and supposedly had known better. Ginny also always got away with most things that her brother couldn't because, although she was fifteen years old, she was the youngest and the baby in the enormous Weasley family.

"Hurry up and get dressed, we're supposed to meet your father there," Mrs. Weasley directed towards the two before she left the room.

"Why can't I stay home?" Ginny whined. "I definitely don't want to go now. She's in one of those moods _again_."

"Do you really have a choice?" Ron grunted. He seemed very sore to the fact that he just got fussed at by his mum. "Besides Ginny, don't you want to go? Aren't you supposed to be meeting…uh...what's-his-face..._Collin Creevy_ there?"

Ginny flushed. Collin was her boyfriend. Ginny and he had been going out for almost a year now. "Yeah, " she said. "he had mentioned something about meeting up there. He's supposed to send me an owl this morning to make it official."

"You mean an official _date_," Ron said with a sly grin.

"Noo," Ginny said, returned Ron's sly smile. "If I were to be on a date with Collin, we most definitely wouldn't be accompanying my family. If I were to be on a date with him we'd probably just go out to dinner and then snog afterwards outside…."

"Ginny!" Ron shrieked. He knew she was already 15 years old, going on 16 this October, but he still had to be the typical overprotective brother. It was hard to imagine Ginny with some guy, snogging…or much worse. Besides, he didn't like that Creevy kid. He gave him the creeps. Creepy Creevy.

Ginny grinned. "but then again it doesn't matter because we'll probably sneak off somewhere at Diagon Alley anyhow…"

"Ginny!" Ron shrieked again. She was driving him crazy, and she knew it. That was the whole reason to why she was doing it. To torture her poor brother, Ron.

"Just joking," Ginny said, smiling. "Man, sometimes you really overreact."

"No you are _not_ just joking," Ron said.

"Well, maybe I'm not, but.." Ginny trailed off.

Ron shook his fist angrily in the air. "I swear if that Creevy creep does _anything_ to you, I will hunt him down and murder him myself--"

"But Ron, I wouldn't-- we wouldn't-- I _never_--"

"--I promise I will. I'll be damned if you end up pregnant at 15 years old," Ron finished brutally. Then he walked out of her room to let her get dressed. She sighed and said, "Whatever" under her breath.

She turned and went to her closet to find something to wear for the day. She picked out a cute baby blue sun dress with colored flowers all over the dress. She threw her silk nightdress on the floor and pulled the dress over her head and shoulders. 

She went to the nightstand standing next to her bed, grabbed the brush on there, and combed her hair until it was as smooth as silk. Then she headed downstairs to the kitchen on the first floor to eat her breakfast. It was just her mum, Ron and herself. 

Her dad was, and had been, at work and was supposed to meet them at Diagon Alley later on that day. 

Charlie was still studying dragons, Bill still working for Gringott's Bank. 

Percy had gotten married to Penelope Clearwater (now Penelope Weasley) and they lived with their children somewhere near Hogsmeade. They had twins-- a boy and girl, which, no doubt, had probably come from Percy's side of the family. The girl was named Bianca and the boy named Beau. They were quite the double trouble and Ginny suspected they were going to turn out as mischievous as her twin brothers, George and Fred. 

And speaking of George and Fred, they had done as they had been planning since they young and in Hogwarts. They built a joke shop in Hogsmeade called Twin Tricks and it's been very successful. George and Angelina are engaged but Fred still flirts on, as he is single. 

They had invited Harry and Hermione to stay with them during the summer but they were...er…busy. Harry, Hermione and Ron, also known as the Troublesome Trio, were now in their last and final year at Hogwarts. Hermione had made Head Girl while Harry had made Head Boy. No surprises there. But the real surprise was that Hermione and Harry were engaged. They planned to marry the day after they graduated from Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione had been dating since their fifth year and they hadn't broken up yet Ginny used to have the slightest crush on Harry but forgot about it soon after everybody realized Hermione and Harry would last. Well anyway, Hermione went on vacation to America and they invited Harry to go with them. And of course he did, and that's why they weren't there at the Burrow,

It was actually pretty quiet around the Burrow without chaos lurking in every corner. The Ghoul in the attic didn't even make as much noise as he used to make. Ginny just figured he thought it was fewer people to annoy and bother.

Ginny sat at the kitchen table, picked up a bagel off of a plate full of them, and started to butter it absentmindedly. 

"Took you long enough to come downstairs," her mum said sternly. "The owls just came by. You have some mail."

Ginny's eyes lit up. Collin! He sent her a reply! They would get to meet (and maybe do more) at Diagon Alley. 

Ginny reached over the table to get her pile of letters from her mum. She had two. One from Hermione and Harry and one from, of course, Collin Creevy. 

She decided to read the one from Harry and Hermione first. She opened up the envelope and five things fell out. One was a piece of parchment, the actual letter from the two. The other four objects were pictures of them on their vacation trip to America. She reached over and picked up the four photographs to look at first.

One was a picture of the two standing in front of a tall building. Hermione was wearing an adorable skirt with a cute tank while Harry was wearing khaki shorts with a red shirt. Ginny had to admit, as good-looking as she used to think the famous Harry Potter was, he wasn't anything compared to how he looked now. 

She thought he was dead sexy but kept telling herself that she was over him, that he and her best friend were about to get married. Besides, she thought brightly, she has a boyfriend already. She doesn't need to be thinking about other guys at the time.

Another picture was of Hermione and Harry at the beach. Hermione was wearing a cute pink, yellow and white bikini that looked beautiful against the color of her bronze skin, which seemed to be somewhat of glittering in the sunlight. However, she had some cute short little surf shorts over her rather revealing bikini bottom Harry had red trunks on and seemed to be amusing himself by slashing Hermione's dry skin with water and agitating her greatly.

The third picture was of the two, again, this time in formal apparel. Hermione had a splendid pale pink gown on that was billowing out around her in great fluffy tufts. Harry was wearing a tux and a classical smile.

The fourth and final picture was of just Hermione and her two parents. Hermione was standing in the middle of the two with her arms wrapped around their shoulders. Harry must have been taking the photo.

Ginny set the photos down on the table and unfolded the parchment that had laid forgotten on the kitchen table while she was viewing the pictures. It read:

__

Hello Ginny,

How are you doing? We're doing really great here in the USA.

I really love it here and so does Harry. I hope you and Ron are behaving

well for your mum. She's been very stressed out lately, you know with 

planning two weddings, hardly seeing her husband or any of her children.

And then with You-Know-Who still running about, causing a lot of trouble

she's just very concerned. Dumbledore protected your house with same 

charm that protects Harry whenever he's at the Dursley's house. But she

still isn't really convinced that it will protect you. Just watch out for her.

She's likely to explode these days.

"Humph!" Ginny thought to herself. "Too late for that warning!"

__

Your mum told us that you were going to go to Diagon Alley to shop for

your school materials for Hogwarts. We all agreed to meet there so we'll

see you there!

I hope you liked the pictures. I sent Ron a letter and gave him some also.

The first one we are standing in front of our hotel. The second one is when

we went to the beach, if you can't tell. That was loads of fun. The third 

picture is whenever we went to this banquet thing and had to dress really

nice. They had fancy-but-disgusting food and we really tried not to fall 

asleep. Oh well, hope to see you soon,

Love From,

Hermione and Harry Potter

Ginny laughed as she folded the letter up. Hermione was already going by Harry's name. She put the letter from Harry and Hermione aside and picked up the one from Collin, even though she knew what it was going to say. She opened up the envelope to find a small piece of parchment. She unfolded the parchment to read Collin's letter and was shocked by its short, but shocking, contents.

__

Ginny,

Look I can't meet you at Diagon Alley today. We can't even be

together anymore. I doubted it would have lasted anyhow.

I sure hope you weren't stupid enough to think it would've.

Sorry, but I moved on to way much bigger and better things.

Collin

Ginny stifled a sob by putting her fist in her mouth, but she nothing to stop the tears that were flowing rapidly down her cheeks. She wiped her tears from her face with the back of her hand.

"Ginny, dear," came the concerned voice of Mrs. Weasley, "What's the matter?" Ginny didn't say anything but she silently handed the letter Collin had written to her, still trying to stifle the sobs. 

Ron, who had been reading Ginny's letter over his mother's shoulder let a an angry cry and said, "I'm going to kill him! I'm going to strangle that rat with my bare hands! Nothings better than my Ginny! He didn't even deserve you, Ginny! You're too good for him. Oh, wait until we get onto the Hogwarts Express…" Ron clenched his fists in a menacing way.

"Ron," his mother said quietly, "that won't be necessary. Ginny, Ron's right. Apparently you're too good for him. Just wait, you'll meet somebody else at Hogwarts this year, you're bound too. You've got looks to kill, any guy would die to go after you.."

"But mum!" Ginny finally said, although it was in between sobs. "I don't want anybody else! I want Collin! I loved him!"

Mrs. Weasley looked startled. "You did? Did you ever tell him this?"

Ginny looked down to the ground and said, "No. I couldn't ever find the courage or the right time. I'm glad I didn't now, though."

Nobody said anything and It was pretty quiet in there for a while but then Mrs. Weasley looked at her watch dangling on her hands and exclaimed, "Oh dear! Look at the time! We're late! I told Arthur we'd meet him there by 9 o'clock and it's nine fifteen. Come on, you two." 

She grabbed a little flower pot off of the counter top and lit the fire. "Ron, you first," she said. 

Ron grabbed some Floo Powder, threw it in the fireplace, shouted, "Diagon Alley" and he disappeared. 

Next Ginny, who had finally quit crying but her face was tear stained, followed the same routine as her brother, Ron did.

The swirling had made Ginny nauseated but she was used to it by now. She finally landed in the middle of Diagon Alley, right next to her brother Ron, who was standing right next to her, dusting himself off.

A few seconds later, Ginny's mother had landed right next to her. She immediately took out the soot duster and dusted the soot off of the three. Seconds later, they heard a voice calling through the crowd to them, "Molly! Ron! Ginny! Over here!" Ginny smiled as she recognized the deep caring voice as her father, Arthur Weasley. 

Ginny ran over and found her father somehow managing not to get lost in the large crowd of magical people deciding to do last minute school shopping like them. She ran to her father and gave him a huge hug. He picked her up, spun her a round, and landed her softly on the ground. "Oh," he groaned, "Either you're getting to big for this, I'm getting too old or both."

Ginny took it the wrong way and immediately got offended by what her father had told her. "Are you saying I'm big.... as in fat?" she asked, almost defiantly.

Her father's caring blue eyes got big and he said, "No! Goodness gracious, no! You know what I meant, Ginny...."

Ginny nodded and it wasn't ever brought up again as the subject of their conversation.

Her mother and brother walked over to join them and then they went to Gringott's to gather what money was left in their vault. After they visited Gringott's Bank to get their money, they walked out of the marble building to hear a familiar voice cry, "Ron! Ginny! Oh, I've missed you so!"

Hermione ran to them and swept them into a suffocating head-banging hug. When she finally let go of them, and when they could breathe again, Ginny told Hermione about her and Collin breaking up. 

Hermione was very disappointed, as in while she was planning out and describing the wedding plans for harry and her, Ginny mentioned something about one day whenever she had her wedding. Hermione said she was positive the two (Ginny and Collin) would stay together forever like herself and Harry so they got all giggly and giddy about Ginny's plans. And now they were ruined. For not even a good excuse. Ginny just realized he hadn't even had an excuse. Unless he wasn't telling her and was just keeping the reason from her knowing. 

Ginny had a wild prediction that it might have been another girl.

Hermione told Ginny the same thing that her mother and brother had both told her, but she wouldn't believe it, knowing that they were just telling her this to make her feel better about the whole break-up thing.

They got about all but about a quarter on their booklists, and it was lunch time, so they went to the Food Court and ordered something from the magical menus sitting on the tables. The said what food they wanted and the food suddenly appeared next to them. It's just like the Yule Ball, Ginny realized. Were there house elves working here too? She thought. Hermione would have a fit and then she would go on about elf 'slavery' again. She was sick of it. Sometimes your best friend can really get on your nerves. Ginny looked at her menu and decided that she'd just go ahead and settle on a simple hamburger, with french fries and a butterbeer. As she was eating her hamburger, though, Ginny was nudged with an elbow in the ribs by Hermione. 

"Ow, Her-my-ninny," Ginny said in a mouth full of hamburger, "That really 'urt!"

But Hermione seemed not to care. She was gazing fixedly across the Food Court and she pointed for Ginny to look there where she was looking. Ginny took a leaf from Hermione's book and looked where she was looking. And what she saw made her heart drop to the bottom put of her stomach. 

There, across the Food Court, leaning against one of the tables, acting so cool, was Collin Creevy, flirting with two girls. She knew both of them, and they were both in her year. One was a Gryffindor but the other was in Hufflepuff. While the one in Hufflepuff was pretty, what Collin saw in the Gryffindor girl was absolutely clueless, as to the fact she was...well...hideous. Her name was Clarene Dowers. The Hufflepuff girl's name was Skye Anderson. She seemed kind of stuck up, snooty and superior to the fact that she was prettier than others. Even though Ginny didn't really know either of those two girls yet, she hated both of their guts and hoped they died. Okay, she didn't really hope they died but she did hate them.

But not near as much as she hated Collin Creevy. He, on the other hand she wanted dead. She didn't know how, but she knew she wanted it.

Ginny had been staring at Collin for about ten minutes now. Collin, from the other side, finally saw her staring at his and he met her eyes and saw the pure hatred in them. He quickly looked away, but Ginny didn't. From across the food court she could hear the dingy Skye giggle, squeal and flirt with her ex boyfriend. 

After a while, Skye also looked and saw that Ginny was staring at Collin. "Why is that girl staring at you and who is she?" she heard her ask.

"Uh," Collin said nervously, glanced over at Ginny just to get another death glare. "I have no clue."

Skye snorted. "She looks like some freaking angry teenage delinquent." And then she giggled again.

That really got Ginny steamed. She finally looked away, getting tired of seeing the same thing over: The two girls flirting with Collin. It was driving her crazy.

She was trying to look elsewhere when somebody caught her eye. His smooth silver blonde hair glittered in the moonlight and his deep storm gray eyes were piercing into the sky, lost into thought. He looked thoughtful, lonely and…sexy. Thought Ginny, suppressing a giggle. Her eyes surveyed the rest of his body and she was quite pleased.

Suddenly, he was separated from his thoughts and back into the real world and he noticed that Ginny was staring at him. Ginny looked away, embarrassed. After a few minutes, Ginny dared to look back him, to find that _he_ was staring at _her_. Instead of looking away this time, Ginny stared into those storm gray eyes determinedly and didn't look away until she heard Hermione's voice calling out her name.

"Huh?" Ginny asked, finally breaking their eye contact "I asked, who have you been staring at?" Hermione repeated. "Or should I say, what _guy_ are you staring at?" she smiled slyly.

"I wasn't staring at anybody," Ginny said, denying what Hermione had said.

"Yes, you were," Hermione said, smiling broadly, "you were checking somebody out. Now tell me, who?"

Ginny still wouldn't answer so Hermione sighed and looked to find that the only other guy standing over there was…Draco Malfoy.

"Oh Ginny! Ginny, Ginny, Ginny! Please tell me you were not checking out Draco Malfoy, one of the most sorriest excuses for a human being that I have ever seen!" Perhaps she had said that a little too loud, because evidently, Draco had heard. He approached the table that they were sitting at and smirked.

"hello Mudblood. Hello Weasels," he said, the same malevolent look he usually wore around them back into his eyes. But Ginny saw a different Draco, standing over there, lost in thought. He looked so innocent, and lonely, and….so damn sexy, Ginny couldn't help but thinking again. She had to try her best to suppress another bout of giggles, but a grin must have lingering in replace of them.

"Is something funny, Weasley?" Malfoy asked, scowling malevolently. Don't let him get to you. Don't let him get to you. It's just a show. Don't let him get to you…Ginny kept on thinking.

"Nope," she replied, smiling.

Suddenly, Ron appeared by Ginny's side.

"Is there a problem, Malfoy?" he asked, uttering Malfoy's name in obvious disgust as if it were a dirty forbidden word.

"No," Malfoy said. "I was just leaving. I don't want to waste my time on the lower class of society. I'd look bad on my reputation..I hope you understand.." he said in utter sarcasm. Ron went back to his table and Malfoy turned to leave. But before Malfoy left, he glanced at Ginny with those same innocent eyes she saw earlier.

Forget Collin Creevy. She thought to herself. If I thought I loved him, that was just plain silly. Puppy love. I have never see love until now…

Then she popped herself on the head. Why did she think that? He's a Malfoy. The Malfoy's…they were sort of like our enemy..our rival family. Why'd I think that? she wondered.

Then the little voice inside her head said, Because it's true. And somehow, she knew it was true. She didn't know how, or why but somehow, Ginny Weasley had permitted herself to doing something forbidden by her family and others: She had fallen in love with a Malfoy.

__


End file.
